


Small Victories

by XIIIthNobody



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Happy Ending, Soft cuddling, i'm still not over the airship battle lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIthNobody/pseuds/XIIIthNobody
Summary: Neo's reflections on the airship battle against Ruby.





	Small Victories

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while half asleep on the bus so I hope it's like...semi-coherent. I love these two a lot.

They were about to win.

Just one more shot, one more twist, and Ruby would be over the edge of the airship, leaving them to continue on freely.

They would have won, had Cinder not insisted that Neo add another configuration to her parasol that let her pop it open for easy get-aways.

They had been so close, and then their cloaked nuisance had seen the button and reached up to click it, sending Neo cascading off into the sky, Roman’s voice echoing her name out in a scream as he reached for her.

Neo’s eyes flew open, and she heaved in several ragged breaths, staring up at the dimly sunlit ceiling of the safehouse, as her brain quickly filled in the rest of the story.

She rolled over, letting out a sigh of relief to see her partner was still next to her, bandaged but alive. She curled in close to him, trying to be gentle enough to neither wake him or hurt him, and wound her arm across his chest.   
Roman made a soft noise, uncovered eye opening just a touch, and he smiled at her, drawing her closer in, before they fell back asleep.

They were battered.  
They were bruised.  
But in this one instance, curled up in a safe, warm bed with each other, they had won.

**Author's Note:**

> (I had to make that parasol myself, that button did NOT exist before those episodes. So I'm still a little salty lmao.)


End file.
